Analysis of 95 necropsy patients with active infective endocarditis (AIE) involving 128 native cardiac valves (aortic equals 59, mitral equals 48, tricuspid equals 20, and pulmonic equals 1) disclosed 27 patients with ring abscesses involving 30 valves. Comparison of the following parameters, showed significant (p less than 0.05) differences between the 27 patients with and the 68 patients without valve ring abscess; 1) infection of the aortic valve; 2) occurrence of valvular regurgitation of recent origin; 3) presence of pericarditis; 4) presence of high degree of atrioventricular block; and 5) short duration of symptoms leading to severe debility or death.